


Blue Phoenix by Karadin

by karadin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Erotica, Fanart, Japanese Culture, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHERLOCK gets a tattoo in the traditional japanese style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Phoenix by Karadin

Artist Karadin  
Image copyright Karadin 2011 all rights reserved model  
Benedict Cumberbatch (as Sherlock Holmes)  
Image depicts tattoing in a traditonal Japanese style.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
